Lord Loss Encounters
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Me and my mates meet Lord Loss and have different ways of greeting him. I know I do a lot of these but I change them a lil so they arent too much a like.
1. Maxine

_**I haven't done one of these in ages, and because of all the nice reviews I thought I might as well do one again.**_

_**This is basically what would happen if lord loss meets me and my friend's separately. It is not a serious one obviously, it will be comedy and so they won't act how I really think they would actually act.**_

_**I have four friends and myself of course so I am going to space this as five chapters for each person, Me, Lauren, Beth, Lucy and Ashleigh. We will each do our own thing when Lord Loss comes and meets us.**_

_**And so it begins! I hope you enjoy it as much as my other fanfictions and review. Also thank Lauren who is beside me helping me do this work and making it as funny as it can be, thank Lauren and thank all my crazy psycho friends for the inspiration.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Maxine and Lord Loss**

Lord Loss opened the window, he needed some sorrow now that all his demons where busy with the Halloween party. Lord Loss didn't see the fascination they saw in such a ridiculous holiday that was almost making fun of demons like themselves to have children dress in the clothes they supposedly wore.

No he was going to let them have their fun and find someone who was terrified of him to scare. It would be sweet to taste the fear and sorrow as he slowly tortured them and made them beg for mercy.

He smiled as the yellow window appeared in front of him, then slowly we stepped through into whatever poor child was waiting at Onslow St Audrey's field.

Lord Loss stepped out and looked around; he was on a bright green field that was very wide and very long, hardly anyone around except the dark green gates up by the large school. There were a lot of trees that surrounded the area and the field was deserted. All except for one girl.

She had her back to him but he could make out her lose shoulder length brown hair and her medium tall body, she was wearing a light blue top with pink trousers and trainers, and she had a ball in her hand and was throwing it up in the air and catching it.

She looked up as the ball flew into the air and her hair fell behind her, he could just see a head band and brown eyes. Oh this would be so easy.

He moved slowly towards her and reached forward. She must have felt something because she slowly turned around, seeing the hideous monster she opened her mouth and screamed. Lord Loss began to laugh and stopped when he saw her.

The girl jumped up and down screaming, a wide spread smile stretched over her face, hands almost pulling her own hair out.

"Oh My God! Lord Loss! From the demonata! Oh My God! Its you" the girl screamed and Lord Loss took a step back, shocked.

"Um… Do I know you?" Lord Loss asked

"No! But I know you! My name is Maxine! I am in love with you!" Maxine jumped forward and latched her arms around Lord Loss' bleeding waist

"…Let me go… Now… People might see" he looked around sharply

"I knew if I went out on my own every Halloween night you would eventually come! You or some other demon that would kill me but hay who cares! I love you!"

"…Let me go… I will hurt you… Let go" Lord Loss prised her arms open and she stood grinning up at him, he took step back and she pounced on him again. This time clinging to his arm.

"I love you!"  
"So you said… Now let go"

"Never! I plan to marry you! I will never let you go now I have you!"

Lord Loss eyes widened and he began to twitch, then thinking fast he shouted "Look! There is a girl who thinks she loves me more than you!"  
Maxine snarled like an animal and wield around. Lord Loss took this chance, turned, a bolted away. He heard Maxine screaming for him but he ignored it and ran.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Enjoy this crazy randomness and please review_**


	2. Lauren

**_Ok, I am not really waiting for reviews in case you hadnt noticed, lol. Just cant be bothered so I am putting em all up straight away, please review anyway cause I like em and show me that it is worth doing more of these stories, also. ENJOY!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Lauren and Lord Loss**

Lord Loss couldn't have gotten away fast enough, it was horribly hard trying to get away from the girl and make a window. But eventually he climbed a tree and made one while she barked and jumped up at the trunks.

He was now twice as miserable… he had to find someone to torture. Sighing he stood and made another window, this time to a random house he had heard the name of once. Once a dark green window had opened, he stepped through it.

This time he was outside a row of houses all lined up neatly, most of the gardens were far from neat, but Lord Loss paid no attention to that as a girl walked out of one of the neater gardens, she was wearing a school uniform. She had red hair on the top and brown underneath. Lord Loss smile was back and he slowly made his way over.

"Lets see…." The girl mumbled, she was going through a big bag that had the name "Lauren" on it.

"Pathetic Emo" Lord Loss snorted

Lauren's head shot up and she growled "Who said that!?"

Lord Loss stopped wide eyed then remembered who he was and scowled "I said that you waste of skin! Shrink back and face me!"

"As if you scum bag!" Lauren shrieked

"What did you call me?!" Lord Loss scowled

"Scum bag!" Lauren roared even louder

Lord Loss blinked then charged at her. Only to stop to see she suddenly (and randomly) had a chainsaw in her hand, wide eyed and grinning she took a step forward and said "Come on then bitch!"

"… Where the f-"

"ONLY I CAN SWEAR!" she said as she slashed at him

Lord Loss roared in agony and fell to the floor, some arms missing, he sat up, bleeding and said "Where did you get that chainsaw from?"

"What chainsaw" she said holding up a shot gun (NA, Lauren is fun to do with Lord Loss)

"Where'd you get that-?"

BANG!

Lord Loss fell back, a good half of his snakes head gone. He sat up, bleeding even worse "The… where… shot gun…"

"What shotgun!" she said as she set a tree on fire with the flamethrower

"AW CRA-"

He was cut off by a crackling sound as Lauren burned him alive. He screeched and Lauren smiled wild like a cat. When she was done, not only had half of his arms gone and half of his snake heads gone but now his body was complete burned and black. He moaned and Lauren grinned at him.

"You know…" Lauren said as Lord Loss looked at her "I am in a very good mood right now"

Lord Loss cried out and began to crawl away

"Oh no you don't!" Lauren roared suddenly swinging and axe round and round!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**_To be continued...._**


	3. Beth

**_NEXT chapter again, all of these are about my friends, and all of them are as silly and stupid as i can think of. Have fun!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Beth and Lord Loss**

Lord Loss leaned back in his chair as Juni Swan dabbed at his cuts. He had managed to get away by Lauren's brothers coming out and annoying her, so she wanted to randomly kill them even more than she did him.

"You know, maybe you should just, you know stay in to eat. Let me go get something" Juni said

"No!" Lord Loss shouted as he stood "I am going! I am going for a girl I saw once, she was laughing very hard, she must be easy to get"

"If you're sure" Juni sighed

With that Lord Loss made a violet window and was gone in seconds.

Lord Loss was in a small and very cramped, very smelly room. It had clothes everywhere, a settee/bed, a TV and lots of books. It made Lord Loss suddenly throw up under a large mirror. He saw posters of men that looked like woman, and woman that looked like men! Shivering he stood tall and looked around, on the floor lay a very large, very drunk girl who was snoring so loudly it could have been that she ate a demon and it was howling to be free.

Lord Loss picked up a class of cold water and poured it over her face. It could have been a rock from the amount it moved. Lord Loss scowled and reached down pulling a handful of hair. The girl snorted awake and sat up, she looked around and saw Lord Loss.

"Behold! Human filth! I am Lowly Lord Loss! Here to-"

"Could you just back up a little the lighting isn't right" the girl said as she held up a camera

"Oh… like this?" he took a step back then stopped "Wait what am I doing!? Why are you taking my photo?"

"Friends in love with ya" the girl shrugged and took a picture "Asked me a favour"

Lord Loss was momentarily blinded by the flash; when he looked again he saw the girl swallow a beer in ten seconds.

"…Are you drunk?"

"Yeah"

"You don't act like it" Lord Loss said

"I have been drunk so many times before I am just used to it now, now then, pose for me" the girl raised the camera up

"I am not letting some little strange girl take my picture"

"My names Beth, not so strange now, so pose!"

"No!"

Beth had a neutral face as she shrugged, raised the camera and took yet another picture. Lord Loss shouted at her, threatened, even swiped the camera from her but she seemed to have thousands.

"Are you friends with a girl called Lauren?" Lord Loss asked

"How'd ya know?"

"She too could pull things from no where" Lord Loss moaned

"I don't do that" Beth said and pulled out her draws one by one to show thousands of camera's in each, she pulled a secret camera from her TV, she lifted the floor boards, she empty her bed, she pulled the mirror away she even lifted up her jacket to show thousands taped inside, apart from the jacket you couldn't see any clothes because they were covered with camera's.

"…I am going to go now" Lord Loss stepped back

"Whatever, want a drink before you go?"

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

"You know what I hate" Said a extremely drunk Lord Loss

"What do you hate?" mumbled Beth

"People"

"I hate 'em too" Beth grumbled and got him yet another beer "'ere ya go Lossy"

"I hate demons too! All they do is rip and scream and scream and rip! Makes me sick!"

"Don't you?" Beth asked

"That's different… I like myself!"

"Oh…. I though you didn't that's why you cute"

"I do not-"

Lord Loss was cut off by a window opening and Juni stepping through, she looked very pissed.

"Lord Loss! Have you been here the whole time! Getting drunk!" she screamed

"Aww, shove off ya bitch" Lord Loss slurred

Beth laughed loudly

"ohhhh!" Juni hissed she grabbed Lord Loss and began to drag him through the window, him whining like a baby screaming 'I don't wanna go! Don' make me go!"

* * *

**_To be continued...._**


	4. Lucy

**_Ok now its Lucy, she isnt really afraid of this but I thought it would go good with it, lol, so please enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lucy and Lord Loss**

"Ahhhhh" Lord Loss hissed as Juni pressed the ice packet to his head "My head"

"That is what you get for staying out drinking!" Juni snapped, Vein and Artery snickered

"I was sad" he moaned

"Well then beat a demon like you do all the time! You are never allowed to get drunk again young man!"

"I am older than you" Lord Loss grumbled

"What was that?!" Juni snapped

"Nothing! Nothing ma'am!"

"Look, would you like me to go and get you something?" Juni asked breathing har

"I can do it myself. I just haven't been thinking it through that's all" Lord Loss snapped

He stood and made a window to a young place that he knew lots of little children went to. It would be easy as hell to scare babies!

No one was there except one girl with short blond hair, she was slam wearing a pair of jeans and a white jumper with her hair done up. Lord Loss smirked and made the swings rock, then the round about turn and the see saw move. The girl gasped and spun around, Lord Loss saw she was wearing a golden necklace with the word "Lucy" written on it.

"You are mine" he hissed

She screamed and Lord Loss laughed when the screaming stopped and she just stared at him. Lord Loss frowned and opened his mouth to say something when she screamed again, then she stopped suddenly and screamed once again.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Lord Loss snapped

In response she screamed and stared once again. Lord Loss moaned and spent almost an hour, sitting there while he sipped at some coffee. The girl done nothing but stood there, screamed, stared, screamed and stared.

"Seriously! Stop that!" Lord Loss snapped "Pick one, I am either terrifying or interesting"

"Its not that" she finally said

"Then what is it?" Lord Loss asked

"…Spider" Lucy squeaked, beside Lord Loss was a teeny tiny spider. Lord Loss twitched and faced her.

"I You know I am part spider" Lord Loss said

"So! You're not as creepy and scary as that spider!" she snapped

Then she began to scream and stare all over again.

"Forget this" Lord Loss snapped and made a window, leaving a screaming and staring at the spider.

* * *

**_To be continued...._**


	5. Asheigh

**_Now this is Ashleigh, not to sure on her but she is still my friend so I hope you like this as much as the others._**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ashleigh and Lord Loss**

"…So I will be back soon" Juni said "I will pop down and get you some drunk and then be back as quick as I can"

"Whatever" Lord Loss grumbled, sulking on his chair

"Don't be such a moan!" Juni snapped as she made a window "I will see you soon"

And with that she was gone. All the demons were busy and Lord Loss was left on his own. He was so bored. He wanted a human to feed from but all the ones he found were just so… pathetic!

Just then a window opened. Lord Loss grinned, he thought it was Juni come back with a fresh human he could feed from. But instead a girl came through. She had dark blond curly hair tied up, she wore a white shirt and a skirt with ballet shoes.

"Who are you?" Lord Loss snapped

"Ashleigh" she said strictly then suddenly, she was wearing a bright pink fluffy tutu.

Lord Loss blinked and stared at her "Where did you get that tutu?"  
Ashleigh clapped her hands and a ballet music began to play, she began to dance.

"Where is that music coming from?" Lord Loss asked, staring at her, shocked.

Ashleigh jumped and danced, spun and giggled.

Then without warning, she grabbed Lord Loss' wrist and pulled him to her. Suddenly lord Loss was wearing a tuxedo.

"Were did this come from?!" he snapped looking down at himself. His body was moving by itself and he found himself dancing with Ashleigh. "What kind of magic is this?!" he shrieked

Ashleigh giggled and danced along with him

"Someone help me!" Lord Loss yelped

Ashleigh continued to dance with him and Lord Loss continued to try (and fail) to fight the dance.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything" snarled a voice

Ashleigh let go and spun around, there stood Juni Swan, looking very mad. Lord Loss ran and hid behind her.

"Keep that crazy girl away from me!" he shouted

"…Bye!" Ashleigh called and vanished.

"Oh dear lord" Juni rolled her eyes and led a shaking Lord Loss to his throne "Its ok, she is gone, the mean dancing girl went away.

"So much dancing… so much… no more" he gasped

* * *

**_To be continued...._**


	6. Lord Loss

**_I didnt originally plan it but there is going to be one more chapter after this, its a suprise so enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lord Loss**

Lord Loss finally recovered from his dancing. All the demons had a good laugh about the whole thing, those demons were currently being hung by their tails and toes above demon fire with scorpion demons that are hungry.

Lord Loss smirked to himself and then looked around. He saw a small note from Juni telling him that she was going shopping for him to have something to feed from again.

He sighed and sat down, just getting comfortable when a window opened dead in front of him. Out jumped Maxine, Lauren, Lucy and Ashleigh, all grinning madly.

"Nooo!" Lord Loss screamed

"Lord Loss!" They all called at the same time "We're baaaaaack!"

Lord Loss jumped to his feet and ran but stopped as he saw another window opening. Out stepped Beranabus, Grubbs and Kernel. All looking angry.

"Lord Loss what have you done to these girls!" Beranabus snapped

"Nothing! Its what they have done to me!" he roared back

"…Huh?" Kernel blinked

"HELP ME!" he hid behind them all the girls grinning

"What do we do?" Grubbs asked

"…Lets leave him" Beranabus shrugged and turned back to the window

One by one they went through, Lord Loss yelling for help as the girls grabbed him and pulled him back all squealing. Ashleigh already dancing in a ballerina dress. Lucy already screaming and staring crazily. Beth already drunk and trying to get Lord Loss drunk. Lauren already pulling out thousands of weapons. Maxine screaming her love for him.

Lord Loss roared but knew he would not be safe until Juni came home.

* * *

**_To be continued...._**


	7. Dervish

**_This is my boyfriend Dervish. Yes he has the same name as Dervish Grady but he is a lot cuter and a lot younger!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: When He Thought It Was Over.**

Finally! Finally! Finally! Fiiiiiiiinaaaaallllyyyyyy!

Lord Loss was free of those crazy women FINALLY! It had taken a whole lotta demons and an awful lot of magic and yelling but he had finally gotten rid of them.

He was now very tired and just wanted to sleep. Making his way to his room he moaned as he lay down, his back hurting him where Lauren had began to stab with knives. His neck hurt where Maxine would let go. His arms hurt where Ashleigh kept pulling him along. His eyes hurt from the flashes of Beth's camera and how she was trying to get him drunk again. His head also hurt from how Lucy had then began to scream all over again!

Laying down he reached one of his many arms over for his head ach pills. God he needed these so much right now.

Just then he heard a smashing sound, like a window break. Frowning, Lord Loss got up again and looked around for any sign, even though he knew the sound wasnt from his room. Slowly he stood and made his way to the corridor, he wasnt afraid, if anything he was excited, this was just what was needed...

Suddenly he froze... What if it was those girls again back for more! He couldnt handle any more of them! No, no, no! He couldnt! He decided to call his familiars. It may seem babyish but if he acted like he wasnt in the mood, acted like he was giving them all a treat for their hard work then they wouldnt suspect anything.

Quickly making his way over to the main room where most of his worst demons are, he opened the door and froze. Staring in he saw there were exactly no demons in there, not even wimpering from humans being tortured.

He looked around and saw a note on the wall. It read that the demons had gone to a party with Juni to give him some much needed space. It also said that there was some food in the fridge if he got hungry.

Hungry! If he got hungry he wanted souls of misery! Not tuna and liver! Honestly that woman knew nothing at all about him-

A sharp knock to the head sent the demon master to the floor, unconsious.

***** When he woke, he was in a very dark room. It was so dark he couldnt see a thing, when he tried to move he realized that he was tied to a chair. When he tried to call out he realized he had been gagged, by the smell, it was an old sock! Disgusting, he would spit it out if it wasnt shoved almost the whole way down his throat, making him nearly sick.

"Well, well, well, Lord Loss is awake" came a haunting voice

Lord Loss tried to ask who was there but the sock stopped him

"You may be wondering 'Who am I?' well I will show you" Suddenly a torch was turnt on under his face and he cried "DERVISH SMIT!" then began to cough and weeze, the haunting in his voice gone, changed into a normal teenage boy "Sorry!" he gasped and coughed "I have a bad cold you see"

Lord Loss tried to say something but couldnt

"Well anyway!" he grinned "I have come for payback" he took a step over when he suddenly tripped and rolled over, leaping back onto his feet "I'm ok!"

'Oh god' Lord Loss groaned

Dervish went over and picked up a knife, grinning horribly. He leant down and hissed at him "You stole My girl from me, you stole my girl and now you pay"

"Grph?" Lord Loss mumbled and gagged on the sock

"I would be careful with that, it is Alan's sock, worse one I could fine" he smirked

Lord Loss gagged at the smell

"You may now be wondering what girl huh. Well I bet you know really! Maxine! My girlfriend likes you! But you cant have her! And now I am getting my revenge" he waved the torch around and it collided his his skull "ow!"

Lord Loss frowned at him

"Now then... where shall I start"

suddenly the door opened and Lord Loss saw, from the light outside, he was in a room, two beds, laptop, desk, it was a bedroom! And standing in the door was a grown man.

"Derv, pizza?" he asked

"Daaaaaaad I am trying to torture a fictional demon character here!" dervish moaned

"Oh right, sorry, have fun" he closed the door and left

Dervish looked back at him "Now then, where were we?"

He picked up a knife when the door once again barged open. This time it was Maxine who stood there, she looked worried and ran forward, snatching the knife from Dervish.

"Are you crazy!" She snapped

"Of course! I knew you would come to save him!" Dervish sulked

"I didnt come to save him! I came to save you!" Maxine yelled grabbing his hand

"Huh?" both Lord Loss and Dervish frowned

"Dervish... You are hyper... And in a room full of knives... That just spells disaster!" Maxine said, when Lord Loss frowned she added "he is a lil... a lotta acident prone"

"..." Dervish pouted

"Aww you idiot, I love you more than him, he was a teenage thing you know, you love him for a second before you find someone you like better" Maxine giggled

"Weally?" Dervish said, eyes wide

"Really"

"Yay!" he grinned and hugger her, she hugged back

The sight made Lord Loss gag almost as much as the sock... But then the smell of the sock outweighed their lovey dovey by a thousand times! He struggled in the chair when he caught Dervish eye. Dervish smirked and called for Kelly, Ronan and Alan.

When the came in her grinned "See Lord Loss there... he is all yours, do whatever" dervish said then looked at Maxine "Wanna go throw stones at old people?"

"SURE!"

They strode out while the three kids grinned evily and walked over to Lord Loss, he yelled into the sock and struggled but it was no use, they were appon him.

* * *

**_END!!!!!!_**

**_HOPE U LIKED IT! REVIEW!_**


End file.
